


Рождественский подарок

by starngel



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Party, Deleted Scenes, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Summary: – Мне ничего не нужно, М, у меня же есть ты, – в привычной шутливо-саркастической манере произносит он, а дисплей маски подмигивает Маркусу.- Мне что, себя в подарочную упаковку завернуть?- Как пожелаешь, – Ренч пожимает плечами, попутно представляя себе такой прекрасный подарок.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Wrench
Kudos: 2





	Рождественский подарок

My Chemical Romance - All I Want for Christmas Is You

Рождество в Сан-Франциско приходит незаметно: в какой-то момент температура начинает медленно снижаться до десяти градусов по Цельсию, после чего ты даже не замечаешь, как натягиваешь на улицу куртку вместо привычной футболки; витрины магазинов постепенно заполняются праздничными атрибутами, а ты, пока идешь в кафе за стаканчиком любимого латте, поднимаешь голову и замечаешь, что на фонарные столбы повесили гирлянды, да и вообще вокруг одни лишь новогодние украшения.

Хакерспейс не упускал возможности следовать излюбленной традиции большинства, поэтому Ситара заставила парней принести в их «офис» елку. Не живую, конечно, но все же елку, которая доходила до потолка. Девушка украшала ее целый день, но была очень довольна своей работой. В целом, все помещение сверкало огнями еще больше, чем обычно.

Ренч не любил Рождество – оно напоминало ему один из тех семейных праздников, когда собиралась вся родня, чтобы похвастаться тем, что они смогли сделать за этот год, а также пристыдить тех, кто не смог ничего достичь. Праздник эгоистов – так он называл этот день про себя.

Своих друзей он любил и, наверное, только поэтому согласился праздновать с ними. На его удивление, Ситара решила отмечать в его собственном гараже, что не очень-то понравилось парню в маске. Делать было нечего: с Ситарой очень сложно спорить, когда девушка чего-то хочет, поэтому Ренчу пришлось просто смириться с тем, что его обиталище теперь было похоже на одну из магазинных витрин.

С подарками все складывалось ужасно. Не в том плане, что Ренч был против еще одной настолки от Джоша или очередного дурацкого свитера от Ситары. Проблема была в Маркусе. Парень совершенно не знал, что подарить новому члену DedSec. Хоть с Маркусом они уже успели стать лучшими друзьями, но Ренч действительно не мог придумать ничего не избитого в подарок.

Худшим, наверное, из этого всего было то, что Маркус постоянно спрашивал, что Ренч хочет получить на это глупое Рождество. Каждый раз, когда хакер задавал этот вопрос, у Ренча крутилась лишь одна мысль:

«Тебя я, мать твою, хочу».

Мысли о Маркусе действительно часто посещали его, хоть парень и не решался признаться в своих чувствах. Каждый раз, глупо вдыхая аромат нового одеколона своего друга, Ренч мысленно бил себя с ноги в живот. Да еще и с такой силой, что ему и в самом деле было больно.

\- Чел, – Ренч и Маркус сегодня были вдвоем в хакерспейсе: остальные ушли, как анархист полагал, за подарочными покупками. – Серьезно, что тебе подарить?

\- Ничего, – в который раз отвечал Ренч, думая о том, что случится, если он скажет, что действительно хочет получить.

\- Ну нет, друг, – Маркус подошел к парню, который в этот момент был у своего рабочего места. – Так мы никуда не уедем.

\- Мы и без этого не едем, – одеколон хакера снова ударил в нос, отчего Ренч медленно начал сходить с ума. – Мне ничего не нужно, М, у меня же есть ты, – в привычной шутливо-саркастической манере произносит он, а дисплей маски подмигивает Маркусу.

\- Мне что, себя в подарочную упаковку завернуть?

\- Как пожелаешь, – Ренч пожимает плечами, попутно представляя себе такой прекрасный подарок.

\- Ладно, как скажешь, – расстроенный голос парня настигает анархиста, но тот не подает виду. Тема замялась сама собой, когда в подвал спустилась Ситара, держа в руках пару огромных пакетов.

И вот, рождественский вечер в кругу семьи. «Теперь уже настоящей семьи» – подумал Ренч, делая очередной глоток пива. Рождественская вечеринка, на удивление, проходила вполне неплохо. Ровно до того момента, как Ситара позвала всех открывать подарки. Первой, конечно же, начала она: девушка получила комплект очень дорогой краски, трафаретов и прочей ерунды для ее излюбленного стрит-арта.

Когда Рэй и Маркус начали открывать свои подарки, Ренч удалился, сказав, что собирается отлить. На самом деле он просто вышел на свежий воздух. Нет, он не волновался насчет своего подарка Маркусу – Ренч сделал ему уменьшенную версию кибер-тачки на радиоуправлении, которая говорила голосом Джимми Сиско – скорее, Ренч просто не хотел открывать свои подарки.

Вернувшись, он увидел радостных товарищей, которые уже распаковали подарки и игрались с ними, попутно потягивая пиво и произнося громкие тосты. Ренч сел в углу, где стояла электрогитара. Любовно погладив инструмент, парень услышал свое имя из центра гаража.

\- Ренч, – Ситара махала ему, при этом указывая на оставшиеся под елкой подарки. – Твоя очередь.

Парень только кивнул. Не открыть злосчастные коробки было бы неправильно, хотя когда он думал о чем-то правильном? Один из рождественских подарков был больше остальных, поэтому Ренч начал с него.

\- Не может быть, – на дисплее его маски появились два удивленных «О», когда он открыл коробку, из которой на него смотрел робот. – Где вы его взяли?

\- Ну, пришлось пару раз рискнуть, – начал Маркус. – Но мы все помним, как ты любил Младшего.

\- Это еще не все, – Ситара протянула Ренчу небольшую разноцветную коробочку. – Открывай.

Внутри, как Ренч и догадывался, был свитер от Ситары с подписью «Я ненавижу Рождество», на обратной стороне которого красовался Гринч.

\- Очень смешно, Сит, – парень бросил в нее свитером, который тут же забрал обратно. – Спасибо.

Подарки были распакованы, а время шло. DedSec, достаточно отпраздновав, уснули. Все, кроме Ренча. Парень вышел из гаража, обдуваемый прохладным ветром. Через несколько минут послышался звук открываемой гаражной двери – на улицу вышел Маркус.

\- Чел, я тебе так и не подарил подарок, – сказал он, вставая рядом с другом.

\- А разве новый Младший не твой подарок? – Ренч поглядел на друга, маска выражала пиксельный прищур.

\- Нет, это Рэй придумал. Я только помогал, – парень отвел глаза и немного помолчал. – В общем, твой подарок в хакерспейсе, хочешь глянуть?

\- А у меня есть выбор?

В сам хакерспейс друзья пошли пешком. Людей на улицах было много: большинство в Сан-Франциско предпочитали проводить Рождество вне дома, поэтому клубы и бары в этот день зарабатывали неплохие деньги. Всю дорогу Маркус и Ренч обсуждали сам праздник и Ситару, которая слишком – как и всегда – перестаралась.

Маркус, введя код от двери, приглашающим жестом пропустил Ренча внутрь. Парень в маске, спустившись, не заметил никаких изменений с того момента, как утром был в этом помещении: гирлянды все еще мигали, компьютеры были на месте, а елка все еще не сгорела.

\- И где же твой подарок? – дисплей показал «\ /», что означало, что Ренч очень недоволен. Парень не любил сюрпризы, а от Маркуса можно было ожидать чего угодно.

\- Сюда, – хакер потянул его за рукав толстовки, поставив в определенном месте. – Вот.

\- Вот? – переспросил Ренч, все еще не понимая, чего ждать.

Маркус, слегка смутившись, что Ренч заметил лишь в определенном свете мигающих ламп – может, ему даже просто показалось – показал пальцем в потолок. Ренч проследил за этим движением, и сердце у него на секунду перестало биться. На потолке висела омела. Парень почувствовал, как начинает краснеть под своей маской.

\- Ты решил подарить мне цветочки? – Ренч старался отшутиться, придавая голосу типичную интонацию. – Очень мило, М.

\- Ты, вроде как, согласился на то, чтобы я подарил тебе себя, – парень смотрел куда угодно, но не на Ренча. Было видно, что он испытывает неловкость. – Вот тебе и подарок: я, ты, пустой хакерспейс и омела. Только тебе решать, что с этим делать.

Ренч не верил своим ушам. Маркус только что дал ему понять, что он…тоже этого хочет? Или он делает это только из-за того, что считает себя должным подарить что-то Ренчу? В голове миллион мыслей смешалось между собой, не давая анархисту нормально думать.

\- Ренч, ты еще здесь? – после продолжительного молчания спросил хакер. – Мы можем просто выпить пива и забыть об этом. Чел, если ты не…

Что именно Ренч там «не» – он так и не узнал. Анархист в один миг снял свою маску и поцеловал Маркуса, не дав тому закончить. Хакерспейс переливался то фиолетовым, то зеленым, а яркие желтые огни на елки могли просто вскружить голову, что они, пожалуй, и сделали с Ренчем. Парню казалось, что этот поцелуй длится вечность.

\- Прости, М, – произнес Ренч, отстраняясь от парня. Голос без фильтра маски звучал нелепо: в нем слышались желание и стыд.

\- Нет, не извиняйся, – хакер взял лицо друга в свои ладони. – Или ты все же хотел другой подарок?

\- Именно этот подарок я и хотел, – тихо, почти шепотом, произнес Ренч.

Маркус снова поцеловал анархиста. На этот раз поцелуй вышел нежным, почти неземным – так бы описал его Ренч. Руки анархиста лежали на груди хакера, а в голове была лишь мысль о том, что это как-то «по-голубому», но телу было уже плевать. Скользящие ладони Маркуса, которые медленно пробирались под толстовку, окончательно сводили с ума.

Каким-то образом парни переместились на диван. Ренч мучился с ремнем Маркуса, который не мог расстегнуть вслепую, когда услышал смех в свои губы.

\- Ты чего, М? – спросил Ренч, отстраняясь и чувствуя, как снова краснеет.

\- Просто подумал, что теперь ты станешь любить Рождество, – парень начал целовать анархиста в шею, оставляя легкие укусы.

\- Только не говори мне, что такие подарки будут только на Рождество, – Ренч наконец-то смог стянуть с него штаны и теперь занимался свитером, сгорая от нетерпения.

\- Зависит от того, когда ты захочешь еще подарков.

Напряжение в хакерспейсе нарастало с такой же силой, с какой росло притяжение между двумя хакерами. Два голых тела отдались друг другу настолько, что им казалось, будто они были созданы друг для друга. Ренч перестал думать о своем лице, маске и Рождестве – сейчас все его мысли были заняты Маркусом. Вкус парня сводил анархиста с ума, а то, что они делали всю ночь, какое-то время не давало поверить ему в реальность произошедшего.

Проснувшись утром, Ренч обнаруживает себя в полном одиночестве: он лежит на диване, укрытый пледом. Маркуса и след простыл, не оставляя ничего, что могло бы напомнить о сегодняшней ночи. «Мимолетное рождественское волшебство» – подумал Ренч и, грустно усмехнувшись мыслям о том, что надеялся на что-то большее, начал одеваться.

Настроение у парня было двоякое: случилось то, чего он так долго желал, но смысла от этого не было. Даже если они будут трахаться каждый праздник, будет ли в этом смысл? Ренч, пожалуй, хотел чего-то большего, чем обычный перепихон, пусть и самый охренительный в его жизни.

Ноги сами привели его в кафе. Парень заказал с собой мятный латте, после чего отправился в гараж. На его удивление, там был только Джош.

\- Где остальные?

\- О, Ренч, – Джош убирал со стола следы вчерашней вечеринки. – Они уехали. Рэй продолжил пить с утра и решил попытаться взломать Nudle через Макинтош.

\- Где он вообще решил взять Макинтош? – Ренч без интереса пинал пивную бутылку, лежавшую у его ног.

\- Не знаю, но он кричал что-то непонятное, поэтому Ситара и Маркус поехали за ним, – он пожал плечами. – А ты где был?

\- Встречался с Санта Клаусом, – саркастичным тоном ответил Ренч.

Джош ничего не сказал в ответ, лишь продолжил убираться в гараже. Ренч присоединился к нему: смотреть на убирающегося в его гараже Джоша хоть и было весело, но так он сможет отбросить лишние мысли, пусть и на несколько минут.

Когда гараж приобрел более или менее презентабельный вид, дверь открылась. Ситара и Маркус тащили пьяного в хлам Рэя, который кричал что-то невнятное.

\- Помните тот огромный компьютер на детской площадке? – Ситара подошла к Ренчу, смотря, как Маркус усаживает Ти-Бона на диван. – Он залез в него и орал, что даже при помощи такой херни сможет взломать Блюм.

\- Папаша совсем поехал, – Ренч старался не смотреть на Маркуса, который, к его сожалению, уже перестал возиться с Рэем и шел к ним.

\- Чел, извини, что вот так ушел, – Маркус показал рукой в сторону Ти-Бона. – Сам понимаешь.

\- Забей, М, – на маске появились подмигивающие смайлики, но Ренч чувствовал совершенно иное.

\- Нет, не забью, – с этими словами Маркус нежно, как и ночью, поцеловал анархиста в макушку.

Ситара и Джош переглянулись, а Ти-Бон на диване уже храпел. Ренч снова покраснел под маской, за что себя ненавидел. Маркус взял его за руку, подмигнул и произнес:

\- Счастливого Рождества.

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик ждал своего выхода в свет больше месяца, а все потому, что подарки дарят под Новый Год или Рождество.  
> Поэтому, с наступающим Новым Годом и счастливого Рождества.


End file.
